Cosmetic and hygiene products for human use have had a steady advance in time towards the development of formulas for the deep cleaning of the skin. The deep cleansing of the skin is considered to be related to the elimination of toxins, impurities, environmental contaminants and excessive collapse of the skin and pores.
Under natural conditions, the property of keratin is known to interact with the lipids which are part of the epidermal hydrolipidic mantle. Particularly, in cosmetics is in one side related to the hydration of the skin and on the other side with the appearance of freshness (vigor and robustness). Sulphur plays a role of cosmetic skin conditioner to promote the action of hydrolyzed keratin.
Patents relating to processes for the selective removal of adipose tissue from certain parts of the human body, or complements to known slimming processes has been already described. Thus certain parts of the body are preferably affected by the thinning treatment for aesthetic or cosmetic purposes.
There are several ways to achieve weight loss for cosmetic purposes. One method that is widely marketed involves sweating. This treatment uses i.e. steam as well as special clothes designed to make the person sweat. These methods, however, are only really effective in eliminating obesity due to fluid retention. The disadvantage arises when as a result of this treatment, it necessarily causes thirst which in turn produces the fresh consumption of liquid to compensate the liquid lost. The results of such thinning are therefore for the most part very transient.
Associated with the above, physical exercise of the subject is incorporated in very different forms and often together with other methods. Said exercise can be performed by the subject or by movements induced by manual or mechanical massage. In any case, the objective is to promote the consumption of energy by the body, favoring the metabolization of fats and carbohydrates instead of deposition of fat in tissues.
The only truly fundamental methods employed for the elimination of fat deposited in tissues are those involving diet. They are commonly reduced in carbohydrate and fat intake by maintaining a high protein diet. Such a diet may or may not be supplemented by complementary drug treatments, which allow the diet to be more pleasant. Said auxiliary treatment consists in taking certain medicines, which for example produce euphoria, stimulating activity, or appetite depressing. Also other persons consume products which will swell into the stomach to give a feeling of fullness.
The basic principles of a diet with high protein content, for purposes of thinning is that the body is fed mostly with proteins, vitamins, etc., necessary for the replacement of tissue, but deliberately reduce energy-producing foods. As a result of this, the body is forced to take its reserves of energetic foods, which are found in the fat deposited in the connective tissue.
From a purely cosmetic or aesthetic point of view, these thinning diets fail, since the body will use all of the fat reserves very often from those parts of the body where they constitute a cosmetic advantage. While deposits considered ugly from the aesthetic point of view remain intact. That is, it is very often that cosmetically undesirable fat deposits yield to diet treatment only after a considerable amount of fat has been removed from other parts of the body. In women undergoing thinning treatment, they lose fat on the face and bust, but they retain the adipose tissue of the abdomen and thighs.
The mechanism by which the body stores fat and then reuses them can be described in simplified form. Fats are carried out by the blood to the connective tissue where they are deposited. Fats deposited in the connective tissue are collected by the blood when the body needs them. It is known that for the transport of fat from connective tissue to blood, fat must first be divided into its component fatty acids and glycerin. In this way fats are transported in the bloodstream. The enzyme lipase produces the cleavage of triglycerides into fatty acids and glycerin, which is normally present in blood vessels. On the other hand it is known that the action of lipase is inhibited by insulin and that the secretion by the body of insulin is increased by the presence of carbohydrates in the diet. In other words, the intake of starch and sugar promotes insulin secretion which in turn inhibits the action of lipase. This ensures that the reserve fat deposits in the body remain untouched if the subject follows a diet rich in carbohydrates. If the diet is low in carbohydrates, the insulin secretion is reduced, leaving the lipase free to act on the triglycerides of the adipose tissue which gradually disperse as the fat is transformed into fatty acids and glycerin and pass into the bloodstream.
Taken this into account, one could easily look for a intervention in the composition of blood, in order to produce a “pro-thinning” reaction. Thus, for example, 2-(p-chlorophenyloxy) isobutyrate (CPIB) was studied in the 1960s to inhibit lipid biosynthesis (Nozawa et al., J. Biochem., 1973, 74 (6), 1157-1163) and influence the lipoprotein ratio and the level of cholesterolemia. However, many other conditions of the body are linked and affected by these factors. Then, there is no real justification for a direct intervention in the composition of blood for purely aesthetic reasons.
It is therefore necessary to find effective and healthy methods of thinning which reduce the volume of the body, eliminating fats and toxins without interrupting the normal blood balance. The present invention is a solution that effectively allows to reduce the amount of adipose tissue using a completely biodegradable unguent, which uses raw materials which is harmless to the body and which is also slightly invasive at the level of the epidermis.